Main Page
Welcome to the Boohbah Wiki It's a Fandom user. Welcome to the Boohbah Wiki, the unofficial guide to the one-of-a-kind interactive show by the same creator of Teletubbies! We offer articles about your favourite episodes, as well as articles about characters, locations, and merchandise both real and fan-made, so go do what you can do! There are pages on this wiki. Describe topics Over time, discuss your own topic here to let others aware of what you're talking about. Wiki rules This wiki, like many others, has its own set of rules. The fifteen most notable are listed below for you: # No profanity (see below). # This wiki allows fan-fiction, but only "some" is allowed. Anyone of us will be willing to consider making a fanon wiki for this website if this type of page fills this wiki up more than real information. In addition, with the exception of some, most fan-fiction must be posted on a user's blog (this does not count ideas for what the user's fan-fiction should contain and TWF/CAAW Chat style comments; see below). # Remember to delete mostly unneeded articles and categories. # In the future, please keep all pages nicely made, don't just add two sentences, add a picture, and call it a page. # Posting disturbing images/videos, pornography, or any other insulting media or images on this wiki is not permitted. If you want to link to one of these of a Teletubby-esque show (like Boohbah) on another website or wiki to a user, this is fine, but posting it onto here is not. # Nitpicking or bashing something that you do not like is mostly allowed. The only thing that you can not bash or rant on is Boohbah and its characters, story lines, settings, and special effects (with the exception of comment predictions and anything similar; see below). # Archived information on, and from, the PBS, Sprout, and boohbah.tv websites are allowed on here. However, it must be noted that the intention for these is to regain them for current browsers, and they must not be vandalised. # Remember that all articles with Wikipedia information must have a valuable source so the reader will know where it comes from. # No cyber-bullying will be tolerated. This goes to'' anyone, and we mean, ANYONE, ''who is a Boohbah ''detractor (see below). # Please respect opinions, whether they be negative or not (see below). Deleting comments that slightly pan something ''does not ''count as respecting someone's opinion. # No vandalism (see below). # No spam # Religion and political arguments are forbidden. It is okay to state your religion or which political party you are on, but bashing or attacking it is prohibited. # No racism. # Do not impersonate another administrator. Make sure to treat all ''Boohbah fans with respect Because this is the biggest Boohbah website around, we must all remember that we must treat each other (and fans of that show) equally and positively. We will welcome people who have just discovered the show, have memories about it, or are not fans onto this wiki unless they begin to act up and vandalise something. Bashing or nitpicking Boohbah here, under all circumstances, cannot be done. Doing so is not only insulting to the fans, but can also result in flame wars, cyber-bully attacks, and someone disrespecting each other's opinion. If we have too much of this, we will have no choice but to give the vandals or cyber-bullies involved consequences for their behaviour. We will have no tolerance over any kind of cyber-bullying; it is distracting, irritating, and abysmal for users on this wiki to come across examples of such. Absolutely no vandalism This is a wiki centred around a pre-school television show, and it must be noted that vandalism is prohibited under any circumstances here. A person vandalising an article may cause good users to unexpectedly come across inappropriate material like profane language, spam, and unsuitable references to drugs, death, etc., and can also result in a flame war. In addition, profanity is not allowed to be added on any article, and if done on someone's blog post, must be either typed in asterisks or censored. Breaking this rule can result in the culprit getting blocked from this wiki. Fan fiction is (mostly) allowed Because no "Fanon" wiki exists for Boohbah yet, this wiki allows people to write their own Boohbah fan fiction. Examples of such include episode ideas, new characters related to the existing character families, and merchandise ideas. However, it must be noted that fan-made material must not take up most of this wiki, and inappropriate material will not be tolerated. If a person using the wiki puts in too much fan fiction or puts in extremely inappropriate content, they are in risk of getting blocked. People who violate the above rules can be subject to their account getting a strike, they getting a block, or either. If the infraction is minor, they will not receive one; anything that goes beyond this line will be subject to the user responsible for that infraction getting a strike/block. Have a good time and follow the rules above before you begin! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Pages Category:Boohbah Seasons 1-3 Episodes Category:Characters Category:Boohbah Episodes Category:Storyworld Category:Boohbah: Magic Category:Episodes Category:Boohbah: Magique Category:Boohbah: Magie Category:Magie Category:Boohbah: Comfy Armchair Category:Boohbah: Squeaky Socks Category:Boohbah: Cracker Category:Boohbah: Piepende Sokken Category:Boohbah: Feestknaller